Conventional exhaust system components, in particular a catalytic converter or a particle filter, for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle have a substrate which is held in a substantially cylindrical housing. The housing has a housing jacket which comprises a metal sheet bent about a cylinder axis, the ends of which oriented in the circumferential direction relative to the cylinder axis form a joint connected with a weld seam.
In this connection, by the term “cylindrical” it is meant that the housing has the shape of a general cylinder. A footprint or cross-section of the cylinder can therefore be circular, but does not have to be. In the same way, cylindrical housings with elliptical, four-cornered, e.g. rectangular, footprints or footprints of any shape are also meant.
Such an exhaust system component is known, for example, from DE 10 2005 029 163 A1. There, the two ends oriented in the circumferential direction are arranged in a lap joint and welded together. A mechanically stable and fluid-tight housing thus forms.
The lap joint leads to a section of metal sheet always lying between the weld seam and the substrate or other materials arranged within the housing. Damage to the substrate as well as to the other materials is thus effectively prevented during the production of the weld seam.
Because of the high cost pressure in the automotive industry, it is generally also sought in the field of exhaust systems and components thereof to produce these as cost-effectively as possible.
The object of the invention is therefore to further improve exhaust system components of the type named at the beginning with respect to the production costs. Furthermore, they are to be reliable in their functioning and have a long lifespan.